winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 602
The Legendarium is the second episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the fairies of Alfea celebrate Faragonda's one hundredth anniversary, the Trix take over Cloud Tower, teaming up with Selina, a new witch with a very powerful book. Her first target: Pixie Village. Netflix It's Daphne's first day as the new History of Magic teacher. At Cloud Tower, a witch named Selina wields an evil book known as the Legendarium. Plot A new school year begins at Alfea. All students including the Winx return to Alfea. Bloom and Daphne arrives at Alfea excitedly, but Daphne is still nervous of becoming the History of Magic teacher. Bloom comes to her room happily where she meets her friends, Musa, Aisha, Flora and Tecna. Then, they see several students come out from Stella's room with unique outfits and one of them dropped Stella's boutique card (Stella's couture). The Winx go up to Stella's room to find it out for themselves. Stella is so happy to meet her friends and explains about her new boutique. Thanks to Stella's creativity, they are dressed smartly for their new school year. Suddenly, Griselda comes to the Winx's room and Stella quickly hides her secret boutique in her room. Griselda is expecting them for Miss Faragonda's speech at the History of Magic classroom. and Piff.]]In the History of Magic classroom, Faragonda honorably introduces Daphne as the History of Magic teacher in front of her students. The Winx and the other students clapped their hands to welcome their new teacher. A moment later, the pixies come to surprise Faragonda for her one hundredth anniversary as headmistress at Alfea. The Winx are really happy to meet their bonded pixies. Griselda is shocked by the news the pixies told everyone as it was meant to be a secret. The pixies invite Faragonda to celebrate outside Alfea as their presents are awaiting for her. Outside Alfea, the pixies use their special magic to hold a special party for Faragonda. The party is celebrated happily by the fairies at Alfea College. Meanwhile at Cloud Tower, Griffin introduces herself and welcomes the young witches to Cloud Tower. Then, she asks her new students to show their powers. A young witch named Selina, who is from Earth is the first one who introduces herself to everybody at Cloud Tower. Grffin demands to see her powers and she took a book from her belts, The Legendarium. The Legendarium is a book that can bring legends and tales to life. Selina shows Griffin on how the Legendarium works by reviving legendary trolls, the Gloomy Wood Trolls, which are beasts that is locked under the Pixie Village. She summons them by reading the book out loud and awakening them. Not a moment too soon, the trolls attack Pixie Village from underground and causes chaos to happen. The Winx transform to help the pixies. They fight against the trolls with the help of the pixies. Griffin doubted the powers of the book and she demands to see it herself. She uses her magic to see the incident and when she sees that chaos is happening at Pixie Village, she asks Selina to stop. Selina stops by ending the tales, creating new legends in the book. Right after she stops, the pixies that were attacked disappear along with the trolls. The Winx's bonded pixies wonder where their friends are, and ask Bloom to detect them. When Bloom does, she said that she cannot detect them as like the pixies no longer exist in the Magic Dimension. The pixies get saddened by their friends' disappearances and stay with the Winx at Alfea. Meanwhile, Griffin dismisses Selina and continues her speech, until her speech is interrupted. The glass windows break open, the Trix appear and tell Griffin that they are going to take over the school. A fight breaks out between the Trix and Griffin, with the Trix turning Griffin into a crow. It leaves while the Trix announce to the students that they are in charge. They make a costume change and say the witches that if the witches will support the Trix, the witches will rule the Magic Dimension. Listening that the witches will be the rulers with no obstacles around, the witches of the Cloud Tower happily agree and support the Trix. The Trix then raise Cloud Tower off the ground. Icy dismisses the witches except Selina who, in exchange for her letting them use her Legendarium, will help make her more powerful. And Selina happily agrees with them. On the way returning to Alfea, the Winx see a falling crow and Aisha uses her Morphix power to help it. The crow tries to tell the Winx something, but they cannot understand anything because they could not speak "crowese". Bloom suggests using Roxy's help, since she could understand any animal's language. Major Events *The Pixies return after being absent for much of Season 4, and all of Season 5. *Selina summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. *The Pixies of Pixie Village disappear. *The Trix regain Cloud Tower and made an alliance with Selina. **They transform into their Dark Witch forms. *Griffin is turned into a crow by the Trix. *Selina starts to summon legendary creatures. Debuts *Stella Couture Boutique *Lorie *Evy *Carol *Selina *Cherie *Caramel *Gloomy Wood Trolls (2D) *Trix's Dark Witch forms (2D) *Cobrana *Zulema *Cyan *Rouco *Shyla *Arabel Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Nymphs **Daphne *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Cobrana **Zulema **Cyan **Rouco **Endora **Euphorbia **Hecate **Lucrezia **Nimeria **Pulisatilla **Rukola **Sabrina **Tabitha **Samantha **Shilly **Ververine **Vera *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Palladium **Wizgiz *Alfea Students **Lorie **Evy **Carol **Shyla **Arabel **Alice **Clarice **Kelli **Marzia **Trista **Venus **Cornelia **Emma **Jade **Krystal *Animals **Kiko *Legendary Creatures **Gloomy Wood Trolls Spells Used *Magic Eye - Used by Griffin to find out what is going on in Pixie Village. *Light Diamond - Used by Stella against the Gloomy Wood Trolls. *Deafening Chord - Used by Musa against the Gloomy Wood Trolls. *Neptune's Sting - Used by Aisha against the Gloomy Wood Trolls. *Morphix Cushion - Used by Aisha to stop Headmistress Griffin from falling. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Party Time *The Magic of Sirenix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time the Trix are in their witches form since "Sirenix" and also their last appearance in them until "Valtor's Shadow". *The Pixies make their first appearance since "The Wizards' Attack". *Aisha is seen wearing her exercise outfit in Season 4 during her workout at her room in Alfea. *Selina pronounces "Legendarium" differently than when she pronounced it in the Season 6 preview trailer. In the trailer, she pronounces it with a short "a", but in the series, she pronounces it with a long "a". *This is the first time a party at Alfea is celebrated during the daytime. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Season 5 civilian outfits. *This episode also marks the first appearance of the Winx's Season 6 civilian outfits. *The Winx's sixth season civilian outfits are different compared from the prototype outfits seen from the Season 6 trailer. *This episode aired along with "The Flying School". *Athena made a cameo, when the Pixie Village is seen. *This episode was titled by Selina's Book which is known as the Legendarium. *The Nickelodeon and original/Italian episode titles are nearly the same, except there is no "the". Mistakes *Even though Aisha is wearing her exercise outfit after her workout, she is seen to be wearing her Season 5 civilian outfit when she goes to Stella's room. Even though she did not have time to get changed. *When Griselda comes to Stella's room, Flora's new bracelet on her left arm is missing. *Musa and Tecna seem to already have been acquainted with Cherie and Caramel despite the fact that neither of them appeared in previous episodes of Winx Club. *In one scene, Musa's Sirenix necklace is missing. *At Cloud Tower, there are three copies of the same student. *In the Italian dub, when the Winx transform, Tecna does not say her name and power. *In one scene, Icy's collar is missing. *In one scene, one of Icy's hand does not have nails. *In one scene, Flora's friendship bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Musa's headband is wrong when it was supposed to have beads. *When the Winx transform, Flora's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, the behind part of Musa's hair is missing. *In one scene, Bloom is missing her tail fins on her outfit. *The pixie talking to Ninfea does not have any wings. *In one scene, Bloom has Flora's wings. *In one scene, Griffin ring is missing. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png|Flora's friendship bracelet is missing. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png|Aisha is seen to be wearing her Season 5 civilian when she goes to Stella's room. Even though she did not have time to get changed. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png|The behind part of Musa's hair is missing. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png|Flora's new bracelet on her left arm is missing. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png|When the Winx transform, Flora's bracelet is missing. vlcsnap-2015-06-28-01h04m08s245.png|At Cloud Tower, there are three copies of the same student. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes